I Hate You Too
by StoryTellerWoman
Summary: HadesOC. the song: I Hate You by Sick Puppies. When Hades and his slave have feelings for each other, The Fates try to make them speak their feelings. The perfect love/hate relationship. Rated T for hinting of violence.


**Author's note: Yeah I know that I'm odd. I've seen a lot of Hades Youtube videos and thought what the hell I'll try a song fic. I do not own the song or the main character. I kinda own the girl though. Please enjoy :)**

It was hell where I lived. No literally, Hell. As in the place where your spirit goes to roam in a pool with other dead souls. Yeah I worked there. I help the souls get to the pool. But my co-workers, Pain and Panic were always getting my way. They always wanted to be number one in the boss's eyes. Oh yeah. The best part of living where the dead are is that my boss is the God of the Underworld, Hades. Yeah the mean blue guy himself. But honestly, he isn't as bad as you think. But then again I can crawl right under his skin. It makes me laugh and it makes his blue hair go yellow.

We had that relationship where I would giggle and he would look at me as if he wanted me. Yes I had kissed the boss before but he was half-drunk on his cocktails. But that was all. He never remembered it.

But he always ticked me off! Like right now. He was having me clean the side of the death pool. It was slimy and disgusting but the boss wanted it done so I had no other choice. It didn't help that he was watching me. That irritated me. He always had a phrase that he hung over my head: I saved you so you're my slave. So hence me cleaning.

She was marvelous looking trying to clean my death pool. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied in a bun that was slowly coming undone. She was my favorite whether she knew it or not. My other minions served me without questions, which was boring. But she would ask why in her smug voice. I guess I like a challenge. My domain never looked better or felt more at home because of her. She made to her own. She had her own room that she had demanded of me. The place was dark most like my own room but she had thrown a few random colors of her clothing in and she made the place her own.

I couldn't explain my feelings about her. I remembered her kiss when she thought I was to far gone. No, I was a God and we didn't forget to much.

_Every time I end up breaking you  
>You change into something worth keeping<em>

But she got on my nerves. I never meant to hurt her. I didn't like the burns I left on her body but she was trying to make me angry. I couldn't help it.

_Every time I'm close to saving you  
>You grow into a sin worth believing<em>

She was beautiful though, her legs. Man they stretched on forever, teasing me almost. Anytime I gave her a new bruise, she would hit me back with her bombshell appearance. The skirts and tops the girl owned were amazing and she knew it got to me. She always ignored me for a few days, showing me she didn't care. But she did.

_You're everything I ever wanted  
>But it's never enough, you're never enough<br>I'll take whatever I can take  
>Whenever I can take it if it ever comes<br>_

I was a God and Gods don't have one person they're with. I would find girls or hit on the hot dead ladies who would come through. She never liked that. Never. But whatever she gave me was enough for me. A smirk. A tear. Anything she would give me. It was enough.

He did it on purpose. Flirting with those dead girls. He did it to get under my skin. I hated him for that. I didn't realize I could hit him. He didn't think so either. But he was always gone. Off to God meetings or with the Fates.

_I hate you when you're gone_

I hated him so much. More than words could describe, but he was to hot for my mortal eye's to look at. Sometimes he would go around his home without the top of his toga. Being in the Underworld made him buff. I hated that he made me feel affection for him.

_I hate you turn me on_

I didn't like to wait for anyone. He did it just so I would growl at him. My eyes would always shoot daggers at his back. If only he wasn't a God.

_I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are__._

Once in a while he would be drunk off his rocker. I'd find him laying on the floor crying. I couldn't insult him like that. I had to help him. I'd get him into bed, take the alcohol away and kiss him on the cheek good night.

_I love it even more when I find you on the floor_

I realized that I loved him yet my feelings to hate him were natural. Sometimes he would boast that he hated me more than I hated him. I would laugh. He would never know the depth of my hatred for him.

_I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more _

I hated that I still remember the kiss. The feel, the sensation. I hated. All I had to do was wait for him to be drunk and then I confessed my feelings for him. He was drunk so he wasn't aware of the fact but it just didn't feel right. I knew he wouldn't care. I knew he wouldn't change. So why did I think he would?

_I never knew until I got a taste  
>What a waste for what I had been through<br>'Cause nothing ever really makes that change_

I lost my temper again. The burns, the scratches, and the bruises were there. What hurts me the most was her eyes. They should no emotion. No hate, no love, nothing. She always walked out silently but she let one tear fall this time. So I did hurt her. Damn me and my temper. I never wanted to hurt her but I did. I couldn't look at her for a few days. I couldn't see what I had done to her.

_I'm so ashamed of what I did to you  
>I had to let you in to feel that rush<em>

I couldn't take one more hit. I couldn't do it to my heart, my soul, my body. It was to much. I wanted his touch again. It sickened me. I wanted his touch so bad that it consumed me. But soon i'd get him back. He's have the same bruises left on his heart.

_You were too much, way too much  
>I'll take whatever I can take<br>Whenever I can take it if it ever comes_

_I hate you when you're gone, I hate you turn me on_

She would leave me for a short time. I'd allow her to go back home to say hi to her folks, but I never liked it. She would stay longer than what I said she could. She always went against me. But when she came back to my domain, wow. Her legs were always slightly tanned, her face was glowing, and her eyes shining with content. I always missed her but never said so. But she always left me feeling hot under the belt and there was never a way fro me to cool down. Never. She always strutted around and acted like she owned the place. I didn't mind watching her strut, not a bit.

_I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are  
><em>

For such a small domain, I could never seem to find her. She was always hiding or off seeing my 3-headed dog she cared for. She knew I hated not knowing where she was. She was in Hell and she was a human after all.

_I love it even more when I find you on the floor  
><em>

Most of the time I would drink til I couldn't see straight. She would come in, pick me up, and lay me onto my bed. In the mornings I would fin her sleep on the floor. That angered me a bit. She was treating me like a child and she was watching over me. But that never stopped me from picking her up and taking her to her room. I couldn't help falling for her like that. I just couldn't stop myself.

_I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more  
><em>

But she could never feel the hatred I felt when she argued back. I was the God and she treated me like I was HER minion! She got under my skin and festered there.

_I never knew until I got a taste  
><em>

Her kiss. I couldn't think of anything else. It was sweet, gentle, and something I didn't deserve. Ever. But ever since I was granted that single touch I was hooked. I could smell her a mile away. I could hear her voice guiding me through problems when she wasn't by my side. I was poisoned.

_I'm so ashamed of what I did to you_

I just can't control myself. The pint up frustration was never to unplugged by you. I had slapped you but what surprised me was the hand-print you had left me. I had pushed you into hitting me back. Was it bad that I kind of liked it?

The Fates had arrived. Normally Luna would escort Hades to the throne room and leave but as she left the Fates stopped her.

"We have come here because the cosmos is in chaos." The eldest said bluntly.

Luna turned to them, "My dear Fates, I am but a mortal who can't do anything except serve her God." Sarcasm rang through each word.

"You both need to make amends so more spirits may come into their death. Fighting makes them edgy." The middle said to her.

Luna sighed heavily and looked at Hades, "Let's get this over with."

"Whoa! Time out! Ladies, what happens with my personal life shouldn't affect my work." Hades exclaimed.

Three glares met his eyes and he was forced to sit across from Luna, his slave. She sat comfortably in the chair, keeping her eyes locked, her face angry.

"Now my dear, get your anger, your tears,and your hurtful tears out." the youngest Fate said.

Luna took a breath and glared at Hades, "I just hate you. You treat me like nothing when I know you like me or even love me! _I hate you when you're gone. _I hate when you leave to flirt with the dead woman. And _I hate you _when_ turn me on_! You know how I feel about you!"

Hades spoke up, "No I don't! You've never said a word of affection to me!"

"Like you have? You never cared for me! I'm just the slave girl that caught your eye!"

"Dammit Luna! I love you!"

Silence.

"Really Hades?"

But Hades went to far again, "But _I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are! _And when I drink I remember everything. _I love it even more when I find you on the floor _treating me like a child who needs to be baby-sat!"

Luna sat speechless. He loved her, but hated her? Her eyes went wide at: He was just like her. She looked at him and whispered, "_I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more."_

Hades stopped his rant, "What?"

Luna started to cry, "We hate each other yet we can't stop thinking about the other! I love you Hades but I can't stand you."

The Fates smiled at the bickering pair and spoke together, "They'll be fine." They disappeared as quickly as they had come.

Hades sat at his throne, thinking. Luna had disappeared again. He didn't know where but he had a present for her when she returned.

Heard her foot-steps and smiled. Luna walked into the throne room, her body tanned by the sun's glow. She had a smile on her face as she took off her sunglasses, "Didn't expect you be to here."

Hades scoffed, "This is my domain." He rose to stand in front of her. She looked edgy but waited for him.

After a silence of staring at each other she finally asked, "What?"

"I have a present for you."

Before she could even think to ask, his lips were on hers. Memories of this feeling rushed back to her and she threw her arms around his neck. The taller God picked her up easily to hold against him.

They loved each other yet they had the worst feelings for each other. Ahhh the basic love/hate relationships are never easy.

_I hate you when you're gone, I hate you turn me on  
>I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are<br>I love it even more when I find you on the floor  
>I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more<br>_

**Author's Note: Well there ya go. And no it is not Luna from Harry Potter. And yes I know that it kinda repeats and predictable but it was mostly a challenge to myself. I don't care if you flame me but I appreciate reviews nonetheless. **

**3 StoryTellerWoman **


End file.
